


Puppy Love

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Led Zeppelin, T.Rex, The Beatles, The Yardbirds (Band), Van Halen
Genre: 2000s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Groupies, M/M, Moving, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Until Jimmy Page and his family moved he had been completely fine without a pack or any other werewolves in his life.It was an unnecessary and damaged gene according to his father, something he would be better without.Everything changes immediately when Jimmy begins on a school meant for his kind.He is more or less forced to associate among other werewolves, form a pack and maybe, just maybe fall in love with a bloke following him around like a puppy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> was posted on wattpad, but i deleted it there, was published under the username zeppelinspaced

A gentle knock startled Jimmy out of whatever place he imagined there he lay on his bed with a pocket edition of The Hobbit in his hands. He had been reading longer than he thought, so the person knocking had to be his mother wanting to remind to take the trash out.

"Yeah?" His voice feels a bit groggy, as if he just had been sleeping and woken up by the one knocking on his bedroom door.

He hears the doorknob move softly which he immediately recognizes as his mother, she always has this gentle way with everything, a few seconds later Jimmy sees her stepping into his messy room and he hears her closing the door in the same gentle fashion.

The sigh she emits is different than the usually 'Jimmy, I've told you a thousand times to clean your room' sigh. She doesn't sound tired nor sad in any way, but it's something in the way she sighs that Jimmy can't put his finger on.

Instead of telling him to tidy his bedroom yet again, she walks over to where he lays on the bed, avoiding everything dirty on his floor at the same time and finally places herself on his bed beside him.

"Jimmy," Her voice starts off with the sigh again and Jimmy can tell that he's going to dread the next thing coming out of her mouth.

"Your father has gotten a promotion," She stops a bit to look at him for a second. "It's much better than the job he has now." Jimmy couldn't care less over how much better it is, he just wants her to go straight to the point.

"But," Her voice has taken a much softer tone, as if Jimmy was younger and needed everything sugar coated.

"We have to move."


	2. Jimmy hopes the new house is haunted

Jimmy watches his mother grip the steering wheel until her knuckles turn as white as her bones under the skin. He doesn’t say anything. He knows she’s been stressing about the moving, him changing school and trying to find herself a new job. Jimmy isn’t stupid. He can see how much she tries to be a good mother in the middle of the mess his father unconsciously made when he said yes to the new job.

“I’m sorry, Jimmy.” Her soft, but not so stable voice breaks him out of his inner conclusions and makes him tear his eyes away from her knuckles.

“What?” He can’t help but to ask since he has no idea about what his mother is apologising for.

She turns her head towards him and her worried and apologetic eyes meet his for a second before she return her gaze to the road. “I’m sorry that you guys had to break up because of us moving.”

The air flowing down to his lungs stops and he feels his breath hitch. Even though he is nearly over it, Jimmy still feels a sense of anger and sadness wash over him as his mother mentions it.

The Yardbirds.

His band.

They had to break up when Jimmy told the rest of his bandmates about the news of him moving and changing school. Well actually they didn’t have to break up, Jimmy were just going move a few cities away, it wasn’t as if he were moving to France or Denmark. He could have easily visited them when they had vacations and holidays, but Jeff still felt the need to call everything off.

“It’s okay, mum,” He says with a sigh and lifts up a finger when he sees her open her mouth. “It really is, believe me.” Turning his head to meet her eyes, Jimmy notices the eyebags laying like heavy and ugly bags under his mother’s kind eyes. For the first time since she told him they were moving, Jimmy feels guilty. He is realising that it has to be hard for her too, leaving her friends and colleagues behind her so her husband could achieve his dream.

“We weren’t going in any direction anyways,” He trails off as his eyes is looking at the asphalt road unfocused like a foggy lens on a camera.

“Jimmy…” He feels his mother’s guilty voice pierce his ears.

“Don’t.”

She doesn’t say anything else after Jimmy’s one worded sentence. She doesn’t need to either. Jimmy knows she knows that it is a touchy and sore subject for him. Especially now since the wound is fresh.

-

The car door slams behind him as he takes the first step towards the new house he is to call his.

Jimmy isn’t sure whether to like it or hate it, but he’s sure it’s old. Maybe it’s haunted. He hopes so because then he and the ghost could create some sort of ‘freaks of the night’ club.

Jimmy knows that it doesn’t exist vampires with him being a werewolf and all, but sometimes he wishes he could meet other supernatural beings. It’s not easy being a werewolf when you’re the only one in your family and when your own father looks at you as if you are a fucking freak.

His mother’s gentle steps becomes louder and louder behind him until she is standing beside him with a brow cardboard filled diverse things in her arms. Jimmy presumes it’s things like toothbrushes, toilet paper and food seeing as the removal van isn’t coming before a few days.

“I know it may seem old, scary and big, but it is really nice inside and I’m sure it will look even better when we decorate and place our furniture inside.” She smiles cheerily at him as if the heavy tension in their car never happened.

Not wanting to ruin his mother’s good mood by asking anything stupid, he turns to her with a slightly forced smile gracing his lips. “I’m still allowed to choose my own room, right?”

“Of course!” His mother beams and fishes the keys up from her work pants before walking towards the house following the small path of flat rocks leading the way to the front door between the uncut lawn.

“This lawn needs a shave.” She attempts to joke when they both steps into entry and proceeds to take off their shoes. Jimmy only nods in agreement. He knows that it’s most likely he that has to ‘shave’ the lawn in the end.

“I’ll try to find myself a room, mum.” He says and walks off before his mother can say anything else, but he still hears a faint ‘you do that, sweetie.’

-

Jimmy ends up walking around in the enormous house twice before settling with a room on the second floor furthest away from the living room and the room he knows his parents will choose as their bedroom. Another plus is that his room has a huge window, which lights up the entire room and has a great view over the street they now live in.

Plopping himself down on the actually comfortable bed already standing there, he finally lets himself breathe out and relax for a second. Just like his mother, Jimmy has been stressing a lot this week with everything going on and of course trying to deal with The Yardbirds’ break up. Not that they had something going on for real, but the band was kind of Jimmy’s everything.

He starts to pick on a loose tread from his flared trousers as he tries to get a feeling of his new home, his new room. Ripping the tread off, Jimmy looks around in the room he chose as his own, he tries to imagine a future look for it, but ends up failing when he only sees his old room.

Like his father and mother, he also wants a new start.

Jimmy suddenly blinks in a startled way when the realisation hits him like a ton of bricks.

He has finally accepted that he is indeed moving, moving away from everything he knows and loves.

The new start has never tasted more bitter sweet.


End file.
